The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and integrated circuits and, more specifically, to integrated lasers in semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor ring lasers (SRL) are small ring laser devices that may be formed in integrated circuit structures. Laser light generally may be generated and transferred into a ring waveguide, where the light may reflect internally and build in intensity as it continues to reflect around the ring, and eventually output to an output or passing waveguide. An electrical bias may be applied to a junction in the ring waveguide to amplify the laser light. The laser light output from the ring may then be transmitted via the passing waveguide to other parts of the integrated circuit structure or to other devices. As integrated circuit structure technology continues to advance, applications and uses for semiconductor ring lasers have increased, which in turn increases demand for more advanced semiconductor ring lasers that can be applied to numerous circuit structures and devices.